Imperfection
by The 1 and Only Surkura
Summary: Sierra tried to be Cody's image of a 'perfect girlfriend' and it didn't work out. So why is he with Noah, when he's nothing like that? NoahXCody/NoCo & onesidedSierraXCody/SierraXCody/Coderra Friendship


Hello everybody. Surkura's back and I just had to do this! It was a thought that occurred to me last night and I had to do it. And since my classes have finals tomorrow and wednesday, and the teachers aren't doing anything today, I decided to typed this up. I've been typing for three hours straight without coffee- a new record! This isn't drafted, but when I typed this, Word Document said that I didn't have any and spelling issues, and I believe it since I have the updated 2011 version. But if you spot something, let me know so I can quickly change it. Anyway, this is Imperfection, my first NoCo one-shot. Also, I own nothing! Review would be great!  
>Enjoy ;3<p>

* * *

><p>There is a kind of beauty in imperfection<br>-Conrad Hall

Sixteen-year-old Cody Anderson perked his head up and slowly set down his hot chocolate. "What?" He asked, his finger grazing the mouth of the cup in a circular motion. He ignored the chimes of the bell when the door was open and a little bit of snow hit him from a retracted umbrella. "Sorry, sir." The man said, and Cody nodded to show recognition. His head hastily turned back around, the scent of melted chocolate hitting his nose more than ever before his teal eyes landed on his target. "What did you say again, Sierra?" He asked.

Sierra Ravenson sighed, pulling her jacket further up her shoulders and averting her eyes. Her thumbs rubbed the handle of the teacup, green tea. The first favorite that was not Cody's. "I just don't understand some of the people you like, Cody." She stated, sitting back in her chair. "It's still a mystery to me." Cody gave a crooked smile. "I wouldn't expect you to, Sierra." He said, taking a sip of his hot chocolate. He glanced at the lemon pound cake at the table, then glance back at her. "Do you want a piece? Because you know how I get."

"I'm not a big fan of sweets, Cody." Sierra stated. "You know that."

The brunette frowned, his eyes still on the chocolate teen. "You cut your hair. Shoulder's length is not your type." Sierra blinked then sighed. "I like it like this, though. It's actually easier to handle." Silence. Cody sighed. "Why didn't you do this when we were together, Sierra?" He asked. Sierra turned her head, her brown eyes glaring at the bright lights around a display of cakes and gingerbread of different assortments. "You never said anything."

"Why didn't you act the way you are?"

"I tried to be perfect for you." Sierra stated, lowing her voice. Cody understood and slumped his shoulders. "After your break up with Gwen, you said you wanted a girl who love sweets and animals. She has to be willing to do almost anything and have almost the same interest as you. You wanted her to have the nicest curves and prettiest eyes. I couldn't do everything, but I've tried, Cody. For you." The brunette sighed, rubbing his hand through his hair. "Sierra… it probably would've went a lot better if you didn't do that."

"I just don't understand why, though." Sierra huffed. "I wanted to make it like your perfect fantasy. I mean, you're perfect, and I wanted to have that." She said. Cody narrowed his eyes. "I'm not perfect, Sierra. And he tells me that everyday."

The grip on Sierra's hand around the cup handle tightened. "Why would he tell you that?" She snapped. "He's abusive, that's what he is!" Cody ignored her rant and allowed his eyes to follow the wave of her fingers with a smirk. He always hated that, telling her that he was afraid that she was going to poke someone's eye out; She stopped soon afterwards. "Shouldn't he be kissing you every chance he gets or something of that sort?" Sierra asked. Cody laughed. "Sierra, he does. But he does that for a reason."

"I still don't see it." Sierra hissed. "Another thing is that he's nothing like what you say you wanted in a girl. I tried to be that girl, and you said that you were miserable. He acts nothing like that, and yet, I see that cute smile of yours every time his name is mention. Explain something to me, Cody, because I'm not seeing what you and everyone else sees." The brunette took a sip of his hot chocolate before looking down at the liquid. It was darker, but reminded him of his skin, which made Cody smile. "You're right. He is totally different than what I imagine my dream girl to be. First of all, he's a boy instead of a girl. Secondly, even though he is a boy, he isn't on of those boys that have curves. He's a flat as a brick."

"That's totally not your type." Sierra stated. "If I remember correctly, you loved to fondle with my breast."

"I did. And I bet you if we were still seeing each other, I still would." Cody smiled. "And you're right. He isn't my type. I love sweets and he hates it. And while we both play video games, he would quickly trade that in to read a book, which I can't stand to save my life. Plus, he's not as affectionate as you. I have to beg him for a simple hug and remind him about the kisses."

"But I wouldn't have done that, Cody!" Sierra hissed, then flinched as Cody handed her a tissue. She blinked before she felt something running down her face and took the tissue, blowing her nose. "I was your perfect girl, Cody. I tried my hardest to be her."

"Was you miserable?" Cody asked, Sierra perking her head up. "What?" She asked.

"Were you miserable?" Cody asked. "Because we were friends long before we dated, so I know what you like and what you didn't. You drastically changed into this… this person that wasn't you. It wasn't fun or relaxing to hang out with you like it was now. Sierra, you still could've gave me what you wanted this way then you was that… that… that thing!

"And yes, I know it hurts to know that a person you love went with someone else, but stop comparing yourself to him. He's not going to be that perfect girl you tried to, and that's what I love about him. He's a sarcastic little prick that can piss somebody off in three sentences tops, but at the same time, he could say the sweetest things in my ear. I would very much like to play video games all day with him, but one day, he gave me an option to read with him. All I did was lay in between him and that book and nothing else. I took him out to get sweets and he found something that he'd enjoyed. Both of those days were really fun, and I wish I could do them over and over again." Cody smiled, his face turning red. Sierra's eyes widen, and she sat her head on her makeshift pedestaled arm, listening with great interest. "Our favorite colors are different, and so are our taste in music. But… every time he does kisses me… I feel so alive. Like fireworks couldn't even describe the feeling. He doesn't kiss or hug much, that that makes them so much more special.

"And Sierra," Cody started, "Don't ever call me perfect again. We had a problem with that."

"How so?" Sierra asked, leaning in with intensity. Cody relaxed, knowing that look in her eyes and knew that she wasn't going to try anything. "The first week we started dating, and I wasn't use to his anti-romantic advances, I started to think that something was wrong with me. He hung around all these other guys and everyone in the school knew he was gay. He was pretty good looking, too, before he cut his hair. But he keeps hanging around them and they were so much better than me. They were taller and more toned and was ever girl or gay's fantasy. I didn't feel up to his standard. And started to act differently. You remember that week, Sierra. You were about ready to kill him."

The dark-skinned girl chuckled. "Yeah. You weren't talking to no one. You didn't eat anything but meat and tried to do sports, knowing that it wasn't your thing. You could've gotten crushed."

"Almost did." Cody said. "And he said exactly those same words to me, too, when he was cleaning up my injuries one day. He was so angry with me, and I exploded. He shouldn't have been angry with me; it should've been me angry with him. I was so angry and hurt that he hung around the guys when I was his boyfriend. I was so angry that they would look at me funny here and there afterwards. I was so angry that he wasn't giving me those same lustful glares that the girls and guys were giving him and me before the two of use got together. Most importantly, I was so angry that I couldn't feel perfect around him like he felt perfect for me. It was around that time he slapped me."

"He hit you?" Sierra growled and Cody nodded. "Yeah." He answered, "He did. He was looking at me with so much disappointment because he thought I was different. He said that I wasn't perfect, and neither was he, so we shouldn't try to get rid of the corks that made us special.

"He told me while most girls and gays would like muscles like those guys, he likes the short and skinny like him. When most of them want tone, tanned skin, he would think about my fair on. Blond hair and blue eyes doesn't seem to make him; it's brunette and teal. And you remember when I told you that I wanted to get braces to get rid of this gap? He got even angrier after that because he said that what made me cute and makes him want to go the extra length so I could smile for him." Cody sighed. "He listed all of the things that I hated about myself, but yet he found them irresistible. And it was the same for me, too."

Sierra jumped when she felt her phone vibrate. "Hello?" She answered. "Oh, I know. Really? Right now?" She looked at Cody, which he smiled and nodded. "Alright, I'll be there in a few." She answered before she hung up. "Sorry, Cody, I have to go." Putting on her jacket and placing a few bucks on the table, she waltzed her way to the door. "Sierra." He called out, catching her attention. "You know, you should get rid of your contacts. Brown eyes don't suit you."

"But I hate my onyx eyes." She grumbled. Cody chuckled. "Okay, Sierra." He stated. The dark girl raised her eyebrow before stepping out, the wind slamming into her face and giving her the cold shoulders. She closed her eyes and huddled in her jacket, passing everyone on the way. They all walked this way and she memorized their pattern. However, something was out of place as she bumped into someone and heard their stuff drop. "Sorry!" Sierra picked up a book and a couple pieces of paper. However, she noticed that a velvet box was open and a ring on a chain was just a few inches away from it. She picked it up and noticed that the ring was engraved.

_**To my precious hidden jewel, Cody. I love you.**_

"Give me that!" Sierra jumped when the necklace was snatched. She blinked, surprised at the irony of the event. "Noah?" She asked. There standing in front of her was Cody's boyfriend for a year, Noah Ishtar. The Indian blinked, his dark brown hair draped down to his shoulders and his brown eyes was raised with interest. "Excuse me, but how do you know my name. Unless you're Sierra, right?" That's right; She'd seen Noah, but Cody was always telling her that Noah didn't want to see her.

Noah quickly grabbed his things, looking at her as he did. "You are Sierra, right? Can't you answer?" He hissed, sudden anger appearing from nowhere. This did not go unnoticed by Sierra, though. "What's wrong with that?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips. He looked at her again; the grip on his chain tightening in a way Sierra was familiar with. "Where did you come from?" He asked, his voice slightly lowered. Sierra hesitated before answering. "… I just finish meeting Cody down at the bakery."

Noah looked up at her, then turned around and started walking. Sierra started to walk in the opposite direction, then stopped and turned around. "… Noah." She yelled out, the Indian-Canadian stopping in his tracks. "Cody really cares around you." She said. Noah turned around, his eyes widen with a slight surprise. "That would make a good gift, even though jewelry isn't his thing, but… anything from you is good. He made that clear to me." Noah relaxed, his gaze still stuck on her. He gave a small chuckle. "You know, all of this time, I was afraid to meet you, thinking that you would be better for him than I would ever be." The tall girl perked, her eyes widen in disbelief. "Cody is still bi-sexual. He could easily go back to girls in an instant. And from what I was hearing about you, I felt like I couldn't compete." Noah turned away. "I couldn't prevent him from seeing his friend, so I couldn't prevent him from liking you again." Sierra gave a weak smile. "That's impossible, Noah. I ruined my chance, and now he's happier than ever with you." Noah glanced back at her, and gave a small smirk. "I just have to ask one question then. You are cute, I will admit, from a gay's point of view. You had him, so what happen? Also, are you wearing contacts, because brown doesn't seem to suit you. You're more of an onyx." Noah huffed. Although, that's an odd color, but who am I to judge. I'm horrible with color combination."

Sierra chuckled, her smiled growing wider and wider with every snowdrop. He mind drifted back to the first time she and Cody first saw Noah when he transferred. That lovesick gazed his had in his eyes and the gap tooth smile he could not hold back with the giggles, the glances that they gave each other later on in the years. She was so blinded with green and black that she did not realize, nor remember, that it was her that later convinced Cody to pursue him. The smile that he showed her earlier today proved everything.

"I lost him because I was perfect."


End file.
